Skype
by glenncoco4
Summary: Post 11x09. Kensi has more than a glass of wine.


_A/N: Sure, Kensi, a glass of wine and that's it._

* * *

She walks back into the bedroom, glass of wine in hand as she digs through the drawer for one of his old shirts.

"Come on, baby. Bend over for me."

She whips her head around, startled at the sound of her husband's voice. A voice that's halfway across town on assignment. "What are you doing?"

His eyes stay glued to her wet body, all the while trying to focus on the words coming from her lips. "Well, you left our video opened so I just decided to wait so I could see your face again before I fell asleep."

The heat that pools in her lower belly as she watches him examine her sparks an idea. She reaches for the fluffy white towel that's wrapped snug around her body, watching as his eyes follow her movements. "Really? Is that all you wanted to see?"

Deeks licks his lips just hoping and praying for his wife to drop the hideous towel that's so rudely blocking his view of her gorgeous body. "Um.…well…."

"You do know I can see you, right? All of you." She licks her lips as her eyes gaze over to the ever so present tent in his pajama pants.

"Are we doing this? Please tell me we're really doing this."

Her lips curl into a smirk when she tugs on the offending object and lets it fall to the ground. Wanting to put on a little show for her man, she lightly grazes her fingers from her thighs up her body, skimming over the side of her breasts before giving off a soft moan and then finishes by fluffing her dark locks.

"God, Kens, you're killing me, baby." He reaches into his pants, pumping his cock so wishing he was at home right now with his wife and that it were her slender fingers wrapped around him instead of his own.

She watches on as he fondles himself, but those damn plaid pants are obstructing her view. "Take your pants off, baby."

He slides out of the garments and situates himself on his hotel bed, watching on as she crawls across their bed towards the computer screen. "I really wish you were home."

"Me too. I miss you."

"I wish you were here so you could do this." With that, she spreads her legs open giving him a full view of her sopping wet pussy and slides one finger into her tight hole and lets out a loud moan.

He pumps his cock even faster at the scene that plays out before him. "Fuck, baby."

She slowly adds another finger, pumping them in and out and lets out a breathy moan. "Marty."

"Talk to me, baby."

"I need you."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to be here. I need your thick cock."

"My dick misses it's home, too. Misses it's place in your pussy."

Slipping her fingers out of her wet heat, she spreads her cum up and down her folds, giving her small pearl a little flick.

At the sound of her guttural moans, he release his seed, sending it all over the sheets. "Cum for me, baby."

"More."

"You know what I'm gonna do when I get home?"

She lets out another moan.

"I'm gonna bend you over the couch, and fuck you like there's no tomorrow." He sees the cloudiness in her eyes and can tell that she's one stroke away from cumming. "And then I'm gonna draw us a bath with some nice bubbles and candles and you're gonna ride my dick all night long as I suck on your beautiful tits."

The words that leave his mouth is the final straw that sends her into a star filled wonderland. "Fuck, Marty."

He smiles at the post orgasmic look that crosses her face. "I really wish I was there right now."

"Mmmm. Me too, baby."

"Licking up your sweet juices."

Her eyes grow darker. "Quit."

"Oh, okay."

"No, quit LAPD."

His brow furrows at her sudden change of subject. "What?"

"Quit so you can come home right now."

Ah, now he gets it. "You really want me that bad, don't you."

"Uh, duh!"

The spark he sees in her eyes, the love he sees, makes him seriously consider her suggestion to quit is job right now and break every traffic law to get to her. "I'll be home tomorrow night, Sunshine. I promise."

She really wishes she could kiss him right now.

"But in the meantime, how about you take one of those toys out of the drawer and put on another show for me?"

His cock is standing at attention again by the time she reaches over and grabs their favorite toy. Yeah, neither of them are getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
